Forever 17
by VenomKat
Summary: Jewelry Bonney accidentally turns Shanks into his teenage self after a fun night drinking party at a local pub. Not knowing what to do, Benn turns to Mihawk for assistance.


Just like the usual, Shanks and his crew landed on an island and headed for the pub to get drunk off his ass. Because of his reputation, no one ever dared to bother the pirates, and even the villagers quickly ran off when they saw the captain walking down the street. The only thing different about this day was that the pub was already preoccupied with another pirate crew.

"Oh! You're one of those supernovas the world has been talking about, right?"

"Yeah, so wha- Red Hair Shanks?! The Yonko?!" Seeing that the person standing in front of her was the one and only red haired yonko of the sea, Jewelry Bonney immediately got off the chair and stood in a combat position. "What the hell do you want from me?!"

"Relax. I'm not here to fight anyone. At least not at the moment. I'm just here to enjoy the night and drink." Shanks tried to calm down the panicking woman standing in front of him, reassuring that he would not do any harm to her.

After explaining his situation, Jewelry Bonney accepted the fact that he was just like her, in that they just wanted to get drunk and have fun. Shanks decided to invite her and her crew in for the fun, and spent the night laughing and drinking. Of course, it wouldn't be the typical Shanks without screwing something up.

In the midst of their drinking party, Shanks became curious as to what Bonney could do. He was aware that she had a devil fruit power, but didn't exactly know what. So he decided to ask about it. Terrible idea.

"Hey so what kind of powers do you have? You couldn't have made it this far just by eating everything, right?"

"I can manipulate age. I can turn anyone into a kid or a old granny when I touch them."

"Woah so cool!" Shanks's eye glistened at the description of her powers. It wouldn't be Shanks if he didn't ask for demonstrations, would it?

"Oh! Try it on me! I wanna be a kid again!"

"Oh what the hell. Why not?"

Bonney settled down her drink and reached out to Shanks. As soon as she touched the older man's hand, the red hair began to notice changes occurring in his body. In an instant, he changed from a 39 year old menacing looking old man to a pure, innocent looking 17 year old. At the sight of the change, everyone burst out in laughter, including Shanks.

"Holy crap! This is like the best thing ever! Wait but how do I turn back into my old self?"

At the question, the pink haired woman stopped laughing. Crap. She was so drunk that she used too much power in transforming the Yonko. There was no going back, at least for now.

"Uh... I think you'll turn back in about a week..."

"A WEEK?! I'M SUPPOSED TO TRAVEL AROUND IN THIS BODY FOR A WEEK?"

"Oh would you look at the time! It's getting hella late. I bett-" And with that, Bonney and her crew ran out of the pub. Shanks's crew was still laughing at what just happened, while Benn and Shanks stared at each other in shock. What were they going to do with a captain who was stuck in a 17 year old's body for a week? They had to think quick, because Shanks's fragile body couldn't handle the amount of alcohol that he had previously consumed. His head became dizzy, and his eyesight became blurry.

"Benn... I think I'm going to crash..." Shanks stumbled forward as he stood up from his chair, blacking out from alcohol poisoning. Benn managed to step in at the right moment to catch his young captain before he fell on the ground. He sighed as he ordered all the men to get back to the ship. He had to make sure that his captain stayed out of sight from anyone to keep him from causing trouble, especially from the marines. If the marines found out that Shanks was in his weakest state, they would definitely try to take advantage of that. Instead of trying to conceal his captain with his crew, Benn decided to head to the only person that would be of help.

"...So you want me to help you hide your captain."

"Yes, that's right."

"First of all, why the hell are you pushing your responsibilities on me, and second of all, why should I. Also, what's in it for me?"

"You've known Shanks longer than us, you live in this haunted mansion like place all by yourself on this island, and you get to have Shanks for the week. I'm putting Shanks in your care. Thanks in advance."

As soon as Benn finished talking, he "gently" placed down his hungover captain and ran off to his crew, shouting back that he had to make sure no one knew of this. Shanks groaned as he tried to stand up, but failed as his knees gave away beneath him.

Mihawk sighed as he lifted Shanks up bridal style and led him to his bedroom. Of course this idiot would go around causing trouble. Just what the hell does he do to get himself in situations like this? Whatever the case was, it was now his responsibility to take care of the red haired boy suffering from alcohol poisoning. He wasn't technically forced to take care of him, but seeing his lover in such a fragile state worried Mihawk too much for him not to care.

Shanks thankfully happened to have some level of alcohol resistance, so recovering from the poisoning wasn't too big of a deal. For the most of the time, Mihawk left Shanks alone to recover by sleeping, while coming in once a while to check on his status. He was initially worried about leaving him alone for a long period of time, but he made the decision that Shanks wouldn't really go anywhere, and that even if he was gone for a long time, Shanks would probably be still sleeping. Mihawk left the room to run errands and grab medicine for his partner, while Shanks slept like a log on Mihawk's bed.

By the time Mihawk returned, Shanks was sort of awake. He was sitting up on the bed, leaning against the pillows for support. His breathing was uneven, and he seemed to have been suffering from a high fever. He was so sick that he didn't even realize that the black haired swordsman entered the room. He finally noticed when Mihawk sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh. Hi Hawky."

"Please don't call me that when you're like this."

"What's wrong with 'this'? What don't tell me you're aroused by my pure, innocent, teenage looks~"

"Gross. I'm not a pedophile."

"You're so boring Hawky."

"Please stop calling me that. I hate disrespectful brats."

"Don't forget the fact that I'm still a Yonko and that I can still kick your ass."

"Say that to me once you're back to your usual size."

"Whatever."

Shanks pouted at Mihawk, angry over the fact that Mihawk didn't see Shanks as himself. He may have been turned into a teenager, but it didn't mean that he lost all his skills in combat. He still retained his Haki powers, as well as his swordsmanship, so it wasn't much of a problem to fight back anyone that dared to come at him. Still, it frustrated Shanks knowing how weak he was as of now. He face-planted into a nearby pillow and groaned loudly, making it clear that he was annoyed and frustrated. Mihawk didn't really react much, since Shanks would do this on a regular basis as his regular self anyways. Instead, he gently lifted Shanks's face up with his hand, while measuring his temperature with the other. A small tint of red rose up on Shanks's neck as he blushed, causing him to look away.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"You're burning up and your pulse is higher than average. I'll bring you medicine, so don't move."

Mihawk stood up and left for the kitchen, and soon returned with a glass of water and medicine in hand. Without asking much, Shanks accepted the other man's offer of help, and swallowed the pills down. By habit, Mihawk wiped away the water that was dripping down Shanks's chin, causing the red haired boy to blush once more.

"I'm not a kid. You don't have to do that."

"You are a kid, and you're making my bed messy. Just go back to bed."

"I will."

With the effect of the medicine kicking in, Shanks felt tired as hell. He went back to bed, cuddling with the spare pillow around him, and closed his eyes. Meanwhile, Mihawk once more left for the kitchen, preparing to make breakfast for the two of them. It was already 5 A.M. in the morning, so there was no point in trying to go back to sleep.

"Shanks. Wake up." Mihawk somewhat whispered as he gently tapped Shanks awake. He knew that the red haired man disliked lousy wake up calls, so he had to be woken up with care. Especially now since he was suffering from a terrible hangover.

"Oh. Morning."

"I made breakfast. You should try to eat something since you pretty much threw up whatever you ate last night."

"Right. Sorry about that."

"It's whatever. Are you able to walk?"

"I don't know. I have this splitting headache that won't go away. I think I need some coffee."

"I made some in the kitchen. Here I'll help you."

Mihawk gently pulled Shanks up from the bed and helped him get to his feet. Shanks attempted to stand up on his own, but his nausea prevented him from moving far. Mihawk ended up carrying Shanks to the kitchen since he couldn't even make it far without falling down. He placed Shanks down on the chair in front of the dinning room table that was set with dishes of food. It was nice to finally have something fill up his empty stomach once more.

"So you screwed up and turned into a teen. That is so you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. And why do I have to take care of you? Why can't your crew do that?"

"They're covering up my screw up. And you're my partner. They know it's safer for me to be with you than them right now."

"Bullshit."

"Whatever Hawkey."

Mihawk sighed as he took a sip of his coffee. He glanced at the young man eating his food, somewhat happy that most of his energy was back. At least he didn't have to worry too much about him throwing up again. Mihawk took the time to carefully observe Shanks. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and shorts, and in no way looked like a threat at all. He just looked like an ordinary boy who happened to drink a lot. But knowing Shanks, Mihawk didn't bother the red haired man too much. Even at the state of being right now, Shanks was able to use his Conquerors Haki, making him still a dangerous opponent to face off against. But as of now, he looked like a cheerful boy eating away his stress. Still seeing his lover this young brought back old memories of their adventures together. Even though they were separated most of the times, Mihawk saw Shanks often enough to recall any changes in appearance and attitude.

"Hey Hawkey~ Stop spacing out and pay attention to me."

"Sorry. I was lost in my thought."

"Why? We're you thinking of how sexy I look as a teen?"

"Will you stop that? I told you, I have no interest in being a pedophile."

"Oh come on~ It's still me you know."

"I don't care. I'm going outside to get air."

Mihawk stood up from the table and walked towards the nearest exit. It was exhausting enough to deal with the energetic boy, but to do that in the summer heat was even more tiring. He wanted to get out and breathe in the fresh air, rather than staying indoors and suffering from the heat. He walked out to the shaded area underneath the tall trees, and took off his shirt that was drenched in sweat. No point in wearing something that made him sweat more. He sat down on the boulder placed underneath the shade, and closed his eyes. It was nice to have peace and quiet here. It felt calming and relaxing. Of course, it all went south fast with Shanks around. But instead of causing more trouble, Shanks joined Mihawk underneath the tree.

"It's too hot..."

"Why do you think I'm outside?"

"To look hot in front of me?"

"Do I have to slap you?"

"Ok, ok. Can't even make a joke, huh."

Shanks also took off his shirt, fanning himself with his hand. He sat next to Mihawk, and leaned against the boulder for support. Reaching into his pocket, Shanks took out a hair tie. He nudged Mihawk with his elbow, causing Mihawk to glare down at the red haired boy.

"You don't have to give me the evil eyes every time I bother you. Can you just tie my hair in a pony tail?"

"Fine. Come here."

Mihawk pulled Shanks on his lap and took the hair tie from his. With ease, Mihawk managed to tie his hair in a perfect little pony tail. He was about to push him off, when Shanks seized the opportunity to give Mihawk a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Hawkey."

"Next thing you know, you're off trying to hook up with people that are way older than you."

"I'm only doing it because we're lovers. Don't mistake me as some whore. Besides, once this whole thing is over, I'll pay you back."

"With what?"

"With my body~ 3"

"Oh my god."

Mihawk sighed as he pushed Shanks off of his laps. He was the type of guy to make sex jokes in public where everyone could hear him. Thank god they were alone on the island. While Mihawk was annoyed by his sense of humor, Shanks was laughing at Mihawk's response. It wasn't everyday that he got to make jokes like this.

"Hey Mihawk. I have a serious question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Do you think it would hurt if we di-"

"STOP."

"But-"

" _SHANKS_."

"Ok fine. Can't even ask a question around here."

Mihawk placed his head on his hands. Is this what he had to deal with for a week?


End file.
